Ser querido por ti
by MerlinaDementiaSnow
Summary: Un amor que espera por florecer. Una dolorosa revelación, que daría paso a la felicidad. “No sabía que era lo que sucedía realmente, pero una fuerte corazonada me decía que no abriera la puerta frente a mí.” Todos Humanos. Edward/Bella. 2do Cap. Lemmon.
1. La Tormenta

**Disclaimer:**Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para entretenerme. La historia es producto de mi imaginación, por lo que necesitan de mi autorización para su uso.

**Summary**: Un amor que espera por florecer. Una dolorosa revelación, que daría paso a la felicidad. "No sabía que era lo que sucedía realmente, pero una fuerte corazonada me decía que no abriera la puerta frente a mí." Todos Humanos. Edward/Bella.

* * *

La Tormenta

No sabía que era lo que sucedía realmente, pero una fuerte corazonada me decía que no abriera la puerta frente a mí. A medida que me acercaba a ella, una opresión aparecía en mi pecho. Ahora, apenas podía respirar.

Con mis manos temblando y alguna canción de _heavy metal _llenando mis oídos, abrí la puerta. La imagen frente a mis ojos era algo que nunca podría borrar.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos comencé a retroceder. Cubrí mi boca con mis dos manos, impidiendo que los sollozos salieran de ella.

No importaba lo que pudiera suceder ahora, nada lograría cambiar lo queocurría. Jacob y Lauren compartiendo mi cama, _nuestra_cama, gimiendo al compás de alguna estúpida canción de _Metallica_.

Y retrocedí, retrocedí hasta chocar contra _nuestra _mesita de centro y botar el último jarrón que nos había regalado mi madre. Recién ahí los dos se percataron de mi presencia.

-Bella, no es lo que parece – balbuceaba Jacob mientras se enfundaba en un gastado par de jeans – déjame explicarlo.

No. Era exactamente lo que parecía. No había nada que explicar. No había excusa que lograra explicar la arrogante sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de Lauren, su mirada socarrona, que se burlaba de las lágrimas que manchaban mis mejillas.

No, no había _absolutamente_nada que explicar.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza y me eché a correr, con miedo a voltearme y verlo seguirme.

Logré salir de nuestro departamento, del edificio y llegar a mi auto, sin antes caer varias veces. Ni siquiera en una situación así la coordinación se ponía de mi lado.

Puse las llaves en el contacto, encendí el motor y comencé a manejar, sin rumbo fijo, casi sin poder ver más allá de un metro por la tormenta que se desataba y por el llanto que sacudía todo mi cuerpo.

No sabía que hacer ni a quien recurrir. Alice y Rosalie estaban con sus nuevas amigas/compradoras compulsivas, Paula y Connie, y ya suficiente tortura tenía con lo que había visto. Jasper y Emmett probablemente estarían frente a un plasma de demasiadas pulgadas para mi gusto, viendo el partido que habían esperado durante toda la semana. Además, si se enteraban de lo sucedido, correrían y destrozarían a Jacob, y no tenía intenciones de cargar con un homicidio en mi conciencia. _Aún_.

Entonces, aceleré hacia la casa de la única persona que estaría incondicionalmente para mí.

Estacioné y permanecí sentada varios minutos, intentando controlar los espasmos que mi cuerpo tenía, producidos por los sollozos que no dejaba salir de mi boca. Cuando me dí cuenta que no podría detenerlos por un buen rato, decidí salir.

La lluvia rápidamente empapó todo mi cuerpo, pero no me importó. Apenas lo noté. Simplemente me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Nada. Esperé un rato, mordiendo mi labio inferior y sin saber que más hacer. Una vez más, pero nadie respondió. Sin duda, tenía la peor suerte que alguien podía merecer.

Habiendo agotado todas mis posibilidades, me dejé caer en las escaleras de su pórtico. Escondí la cabeza entre mis rodillas y volví a llorar, dejando que la desesperación me dominara. La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre mí y el frío calaba mis huesos, porque, para mi fortuna, ya estaba mojada hasta la hiel.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé en esa posición, dejando que el destino se riera de mi triste situación. De pronto, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose llegó a mis oídos, seguida de una aterciopelada voz que mencionaba mi nombre.

-¿Bella? – unos cuantos pasos y alguien se sienta junto a mí – Bella, ¿Qué sucede?

No podía levantar la mirada. Mi coraje que anteriormente corría por mis venas se había transformado en la peor de las vergüenzas. Simplemente, enterré aún más mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, deseando desaparecer.

De pronto, unos tiernos dedos levantaron mi mentón y me ví sumergida en la profundidad de unos hermosos ojos verde. Me quedé sin aliento, como toda las veces que me quedaba contemplando sus ojos. Mi mente simplemente quedaba en blanco; todo pensamiento coherente escapaba rápidamente de mi cerebro. Suavemente acarició mi rostro, y todo lo que había sucedido las últimas horas volvió a mi mente, repitiéndose como una vieja película. Las lágrimas reaparecieron, acoplándose en mi rostro, mezclándose con la lluvia. Me arroje a sus brazos y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, deseando que todo estuviera bien. Él sólo me abrazó, estrechándome aún más contra él.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados, mientras la lluvia caía sobre nosotros, pero de pronto deslizó un brazo bajo mis piernas y me levantó, ingresándome a su casa al más ridículo estilo de novia. Volvió a sentarse, esta vez en un sofá, conmigo en su regazo.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que ha sucedido? – preguntó acariciando mi cabello suavemente. Yo negué con la cabeza. – Por favor.

-Está bien – murmure tomando un profundo respiro. – Hoy salí unas horas antes de clases, pues uno de los profesores no pudo asistir. Decidí darle una sorpresaa Jacob y esperarlo en casa, pero al parecer, la sorprendida fui yo – terminé con un ácido tono de ironía.

-¿Qué pasó? – me pregunta suavemente, limpiando los restos de lágrimas de mi mejillas e ignorando mi sarcasmo.

-Lo encontré en la cama, en _nuestra cama_, con Lauren – digo luchando contra las lágrimas.

Agaché la mirada, sintiéndome prácticamenteculpable de lo que había sucedido. Contaba los segundos para escucharlo gritar, pero nada sucedió. Me asusté al levantar la mirada y encontrarlo completamente quieto, casi sin pestañar, pero era evidente toda la cólera que atravesaba sus ojos.

-¿Edward? – tenía miedo de moverme demasiado rápido, de hacerlo reaccionar de mala manera.

-Lo voy a matar – dijo sin siquiera mirarme – va a desear no haber nacido.

Rápidamente me sentó a su lado y se puso de pie, y yo me moví como un resorte, con miedo a lo que pudiera hacer. Tomé uno de sus brazos, impidiendo que siguiera caminando, y me abracé a él, envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos y enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. Después de unos segundos, pareció reaccionar y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Por favor, no hagas nada, no vale la pena – balbuceé aún contra su pecho, dejando que su exquisito aroma, ahora mezclado con el de la lluvia, me llenara los pulmones.

-Claramente, nunca has tenido una clara noción de ti misma, Bella. Eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente y divertida, y definitivamente vales la pena – susurró casi para sí mismo, acariciando mi espalda mientras hablaba.

No podía moverme, ni mucho menos hablar, después de una declaración como _esa_. ¿Edward Cullen, el hombre más codiciado que conocía, mi mejor amigo desde que tenía discernimiento, un dios griego que caminaba entre simples mortales, había pronunciado _aquellas_palabras? Debo estar soñando. Deben ser simples alucinaciones. El destino, el _jodido _destino, debe estar ensañado conmigo, porque esas características no eran cualidades esenciales de mi persona, y mucho menos enumeradas por alguien como él.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, reviviendo sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo había enterrado.

Alrededor de los quince años, me dí cuenta que había comenzado a verlo de distinta manera. Al poco tiempo, descubrí que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Pero había dos grandes impedimentos; era mi mejor amigo, lo que significa que la amistad estaría por sobre todo, además de que alguien tan perfecto como él nunca se fijaría en alguien tan simplona como yo. Nada del otro mundo, simples reglas sociales. La gente perfecta debe estar con gente perfecta. Los demás simplemente nos conformamos con mirar y, si tenemos suerte, ser parte de sus vidas.

Con el paso de los años, terminé asumiéndolo, convenciéndome a mi misma de que sólo podría optar a ser su mejor amiga. Logré mantener mis sentimientos ocultos en un baúl, lanzando la llave al fondo de mi corazón. Logré sentir amor por alguien más, y cuando comenzaba a creer que podía enamorarme y encontrar la felicidad en otros brazos, el destino me demostraba lo contrario. Nada funcionaba mejor para demostrarte cual equivocada estás, que encontrar a tu novio teniendo sexo con aquella persona que se dedicaba a hacer un _poquito_más difícil tu vida.

De pronto, me dí cuenta que había vuelto a llorar. Nada de estoparecía real. No le encontraba el verdadero sentido a las palabras deEdward, por que, después de todo, yo era sólo una amiga para él. Su _mejor _amiga.

-Cariño, por favor no llores – susurra Edward, acariciando mi cabello – alguien tan hermoso como tú no debería gastar sus lágrimas por alguien que no las merece.

-Detente, porfavor detente – me solté de su abrazo, le dí la espalda y comencé a limpiar las lágrimas que acoplaban en mis ojos. – Vine aquí a buscar del consuelo de un amigo, no su lástima – no lo entendía del todo, pero de repente empecé a sentirme molesta por sus palabras.

-Bella, nada de lo que he dicho ha sido producto de algún tipo de lástima. Solamente estoy diciendo la verdad. Tu mejor que nadie sabe que nunca en mi vida te he mentido – oí como daba unos cuantos pasos, hasta casi rozar con mi espalda. – Isabella, mírame y verás que no estoy mintiendo.

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo. Sabía que una vez que me internara en su brillante mirada esmeralda, nunca más podría salir. Mi corazón comenzaría a acelerarse hasta el frenesí y me haría caer en la falacia de pensar que él podría verme con un distinto tipo decariño. Una simple treta que a final de cuentas, acabaría rompiéndome el corazón.

Suavemente movió mi cuerpo, de manera que quedara frente a él. Rápidamente cerré los ojos y bajé la mirada, con miedo a darme falsas ilusiones. Sin decir nada, colocó un dedo bajo mi mentón y levantó mi rostro. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí unos tiernos labios sobre los míos. Abrí de golpe mis ojos, encontrándome con la flameante mirada deEdward sobre la mía. Sin cortar el beso, sin darme ninguna explicación, rodeó mi cintura con un brazo. Instintivamente mis brazos envolvieron su cuello, como si tuvieran vida propia y no necesitaran mis órdenes. Lentamente, muy lentamente, nuestras lenguas se conectaron y nada volvió a ser igual.

Cuando nuestros pulmones nos reclamaron por aire, nos separamos. Edward recargó su frente sobre la mía, mientras una gigantesca sonrisa, tan grande como probablemente se vería la mía, se posaba en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban con una nueva luz. En ellos, había sentimientos que no lograba reconocer.

-Te quiero – soltó de la nada, rozando su nariz con la mía.

-Yo también te quiero – las palabras salieron rápidamente de mis labios. Lo quería, lo amaba, pero él me quería como la amiga que siempre había sido.

-No, no te quiero. Te amo – me responde mientras sus labios vuelven a posarse sobre los míos.

Mi mente no lograba dimensionar sus palabras. Mi corazón se limitaba a latir frenéticamente, hinchando mi pecho. Ni siquiera pude responder el beso, pues mi cuerpo entero se paralizó. Habían sido tantas las veces que había soñado y fantaseado con escuchar esas palabras de su boca, y finalmente lo hacía. La felicidad que sentía con sólo pensarlo ni siquiera podía compararse con lo que embriagaba mi cuerpo en ese momento.

-Entiendo que te sientas confundida – se alejó un poco de mí y comenzó a hablar nerviosamente – siempre hemos sido amigos y entiendo que no sientas nada más que eso por mí. No quiero perderte y sé que estás pasando por un mal momento, por lo que no voy a presionarte, quiero que…

No pudo seguir hablando. Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, coloqué dos dedos sobre sus labios para callarlo. Enseguida se quedó quieto y me miró interrogante. No tenía nada que pensar, a pesar de estar un poco confundida. Dentro de mi cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que alguien tan perfecto como él se fijara en alguien como yo, pero por alguna extraña razón, había sucedido, y yo no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Yo también te amo, tal vez más de lo que alguna vez pueda comprender. Nunca antes me atreví a mencionarlo, porque tenía miedo de perderte a ti y a tu amistad, pero creo que es algo de lo que no tengo que preocuparme ahora – sonreí, imitando la sonrisa que él me otorgaba.

Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, como si hubieran sido hechos para estar de esa manera. En sus brazos, todas las demás preocupaciones que rondaban mi cabeza parecían insignificantes, lo único importante era él.

De alguna forma, estaba agradecida de haber encontradoa Jacob en esa situación. De no haberlo hecho, tal vezEdward y yo nunca habríamos descubierto los sentimientos del otro, resignándonos a vivir en una amistad que estaba destinada a convertirse en algo más, en algo mucho mejor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo. Esta historia es algo que ha dado vuelta en mi cabeza las últimas semanas, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para plasmarla en palabras. Muchos exámenes, actividades y viajes han consumido mi tiempo, pero ahora que me queda un poco más de un mes de clases, haré un tiempo para escribir.

Por favor, dejen sus opiniones. Que les gusto, que nos les gusto, y que creen que pasará.

**~Merlina.**


	2. 2 Felicidad

**Disclaimer:**Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para entretenerme. La historia es producto de mi imaginación, por lo que necesitan de mi autorización para su uso.

Segundo Capítulo bastante meloso, en Edward POV y con_** Lemmon**_.

* * *

**Felicidad/Happiness**

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, finalmente había llegado el día de poder convertirla en mi esposa. _Mi_ esposa. Cualquier hombre estaría nervioso de dar este gran paso, pero lo único que había deseado, desde el primer momento en que mis labios tocaron los suyos, fue llegar a esta gloriosa oportunidad.

Después de pasar prácticamente toda mi vida a su lado, estaba seguro que era ella con la que quería compartir el resto de mi existencia. Primero fue su sincera amistad, que me acompañó desde mi infancia, la que me atrajo a ella. Nunca pensé encontrar una persona con un alma tan pura, sencilla y preocupada por los demás. Después, mis sentimientos superaron una simple amistad, pero el miedo a perderla me impedía darme cuenta de que la amaba desde hacía bastante tiempo. La resignación se abrió paso al conformarme solamente con su amistad, hasta ese glorioso día. A pesar de que mi corazón se contrae cada vez que una sola lágrima sale de sus ojos, algunas veces vale la pena. Aquel día descubrimos los sentimientos del otro, siendo mágicamente iguales. Desde entonces, nos volvimos inseparables, y me juré a mi mismo no dejar que nadie o nada la hiciera sufrir. Solamente habría cabida para lágrimas de felicidad en nuestras vidas.

Y ahí estaba yo, de pie junto al altar, esperando el momento en que la vería cruzar el pasillo, vestida como el ángel que era. Gracias a mis meditaciones, casi no me doy cuenta que la marcha nupcial había comenzado y que todos se ponían de pie, esperando a la novia. Mi mirada rápidamente se fijó en la entrada, dándome el primer vistazo de mi ángel. Vestía un inmaculado vestido blanco, ceñido a su cuerpo, proporcionándome una idea de las curvas que adornaban su cuerpo en los correctos lugares.

Mi mirada no podía desconectarse de la de ella. Solamente cuando Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella, colocó la mano de su hija sobre la mía, logré hacerlo por algunos segundos, para fijarme en como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos. Un pequeño movimiento que representaba que nuestras vidas estarían entrelazadas, no sólo para nosotros, sino también para todos aquellos que nos rodeaban.

-Cuídala con tu vida – susurra Charlie, apretando suavemente nuestras manos – si le haces el mínimo daño, te mataré.

-No esperaba menos. La cuidaré con mi vida, señor.

Charlie lentamente retrocede y yo sólo me dedico a mirarla sonreírme, mostrándome la sonrisa que probablemente estaría pintada en mi rostro. Me permito unos segundos para contemplar su deslumbrante rostro, sumergirme en sus ojos chocolatados, antes de girarme junto a ella hacia el juez de paz que esperaba proceder con la ceremonia. Todo procedió de forma sencilla y expedita, ya que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaban las cosas ostentosas, y no podíamos esperar a demostrarle al mundo que nos pertenecíamos para siempre. Al momento de nuestros votos, volvimos a mirarnos, demostrándonos todo el amor que nos profesábamos mutuamente.

Su voz se oyó quebradiza y emocionada cuando pronunció el 'Si quiero'. La felicidad rebozaba sus ojos. Mi voz se oyó fuerte y segura cuando dije esas mismas palabras, pues estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, de mis deseos de permanecer toda la vida junto a ella. Lágrimas de felicidad seguían corriendo por sus mejillas al momento en que nos declararon marido y mujer. Suavemente acuné su rostro con una mano, envolviendo su cintura con mi brazo libre, al mismo tiempo en que ella envolvía mi cuello con sus dos brazos. Nos sonreímos mutuamente antes de fundirnos en un beso que sellaba nuestra unión. Todo desapareció a nuestro alrededor; yo sólo era conciente de la mujer que estaba en mis brazos. Al culminar el beso, la alegría de nuestros amigos y familiares nos envolvió. Nos giramos hacia ellos, exhibiéndonos como Bella y Edward Cullen.

Las tradiciones estuvieron a la orden del día, más que nada para hacer felices a nuestros parientes, puesto que lo más importante para nosotros ya había ocurrido. Tras recibir las felicitaciones de todos los presentes, llegó el momento de nuestra primera actividad como marido y mujer. Al momento en que Carlisle nos presentaba como el Sr. y la Sra. Cullen, y la música comenzaba a sonar, tome la mano de mi esposa y suavemente la encaminé al centro de la pista de baile.

-Luce peligrosamente hermosa esta noche, Sra. Cullen – susurro sobre su oído, causando que se estremeciera en mis brazos.

-Eso no fue muy amable, Sr. Cullen – me dice antes de rozar sus labios contra los míos, sin besarme del todo.

Sonreí ante su actitud, siempre demostrándome que lo que yo comenzaba, ella podía terminarlo aún mejor. Pero la impaciencia de probar nuevamente sus rosados labios, impidió que siguiera su juego. Mientras nos fundíamos en un beso, miles de flashes nos rodeaban.

-Odio ser el centro de atención – murmuro al separarnos, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Antes que pudiera responderle lo hermosa que era, y lo difícil que era para los demás apartar su mirada de ella, su padre se acercó a nosotros, reclamando su correspondiente baile. Luego de dejarla en los brazos de su progenitor, me acerqué a mi madre y enseguida comenzamos a bailar.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Edward – sollozo Esme intentando no llorar.

-Gracias, mamá. No sabes lo que significan tus palabras en este momento para mí.

La celebración continuó su curso, mientras bailábamos con nuestros parientes más cercanos, disfrutábamos de anécdotas o simplemente permanecíamos uno junto al otro, siempre con nuestras manos entrelazadas. En cada oportunidad que tenía, besaba sus labios, mejillas, párpados o cuanta porción de su piel tuviera a mi alcance. De igual manera, recibía sus caricias, sus sonrisas y esos sonrojos que tanto me cautivaban.

Al llegar el momento de abandonar la celebración, Bella se fue junto a mi hermana, mi madre y la suya a colocarse algo más cómodo, mientras yo me encargaba de los últimos detalles. En unas horas más tomaríamos un avión que nos llevaría a Hawai por dos provechosas semanas de luna de miel. Dos semanas en que nos amaríamos como tantas veces ya lo habíamos hecho y, sin embargo, sería una experiencia totalmente distinta. Ahora éramos marido y mujer. Mis hermanos me ayudaron a colocar nuestras en el maletero, mientras yo me acercaba a la entrada principal a esperarla.

Me volteo al escuchar mi nombre, sonriendo al encontrarla esperándome en donde terminaban las escaleras. Apresurando el paso me acerqué a ella y la besé en los labios, olvidándome por un segundo donde me encontraba, hasta alguien aclarándose la garganta nos hizo separarnos entre nerviosas risas. Claramente había sido mi _querida_ hermana Alice, quien, con dos dedos sobre su muñeca izquierda, me recordaba lo justos que estábamos en el tiempo.

Rápidamente me despedí de mis padres y hermanos, mientras que Bella hacía lo mismo con su padre, madre y padrastro. Simplemente sonreímos a los demás invitados, pues sólo pretendíamos despedirnos de las personas más cercanas a nosotros. Luego, tomando su mano, la ayudé a subir al coche que nos llevaría al aeropuerto, sin antes tomarme unos segundos para admirarla, vestida de un sencillo pero hermoso vestido azul cobalto, que dejaba una perfecta vista de sus hermosas piernas, provocándole casi inmediatamente un sonrojo. Reí sutilmente mientras me sentaba junto a ella, no queriendo incomodarla de ninguna manera.

-No tiene de qué avergonzarse, Sra. Cullen – susurré antes de besarla – cualquier hombre quedaría anonadado al verte, amor.

-Pero tú eres el único con derecho a hacerlo, amor – me responde uniendo nuestros labios nuevamente.

El resto del camino al aeropuerto y el viaje en el avión se mantuvo casi excluido de palabras, pues con sólo mirar a los ojos del otro, sabíamos con exactitud que el amor que veíamos era el mismo que sentíamos. Nos dedicábamos a besarnos suavemente, apasionadamente, o simplemente a admirar nuestras manos entrelazadas, que permanecieron de esa forma durante todo el viaje, hasta nuestro descenso en tierras hawaianas.

Al salir del aeropuerto tomamos un auto que nos esperaba y transportaría hacía la cabaña con vista al mar que había reservado para nosotros. Aún no le había dicho nada a Bella, y el chofer tenía total conocimiento de las indicaciones, además de mi preferencia de mantener todo en secreto. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba las sorpresas, casi tanto como odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero era necesario mantenerlo todo de forma confidencial, pues ansiaba de sobremanera ver su reacción.

-¿Adónde vamos? – susurra Bella, recargada en mi hombro, luego de varios minutos de viaje.

-Es una sorpresa, si te dijera dejaría de serlo.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas tanto o más que ser el centro de atención.

-Lo siento cariño, no lograrás convencerme – explico besando su cabeza – ya falta poco, sé paciente por algunos minutos.

Al llegar a la cabaña, dejé que Bella se maravillara con el paisaje que se alzaba a nuestro alrededor, mientras yo me dedicaba a darle las últimas indicaciones a nuestro chofer, señalándole donde debían ir nuestras cosas. Una hermosa playa estaba frente a nosotros, iluminada por la luz de la luna, acompañando a la majestuosidad de la cabaña donde pasaríamos nuestras dos primeras semanas como marido y mujer. Luego de entregarle una propina y despachar al chofer, me acerqué a Bella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

-¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa? – pregunto en su oído.

-Edward, es realmente hermoso. No debiste hacer todo esto por mí – rápidamente se dio vuelta en mis brazos y me rodeó con los suyos.

-Mírame y escúchame bien – ordeno tomando su mentón y conectando mis ojos con los de ella – vales todo esto y mucho más. Grábalo en la hermosa cabecita que tienes. Ahora vamos, quiero mostrarte el interior de la cabaña.

Tomé su mano y juntos traspasamos la puerta, inicialmente fijándonos en las instalaciones, pero, al paso de los minutos, dejamos de darles importancia y nos dirigimos al único lugar donde realmente queríamos estar: nuestra habitación. Entramos tomados de las manos, y luego de besarnos por algunos minutos, Bella se separó de mí, tomo una pequeña maleta y entro al cuarto de baño, susurrándome que no tardaría mucho.

Para hacer de la espera medios tediosa, conecté mi I-pod al reproductor y dejé que Claro de Luna inundara la habitación. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, despeinándolo un poco más, en un torpe intento de calmar la ansiedad que corría por mis venas. Encendí algunas velas antes de acercarme al interruptor y apagar la luz, sin darme cuenta que a mis espaldas una puerta había sido abierta.

-Edward – escuché un susurro y me volteé, encontrando al más hermoso ángel que mis ojos habían tenido el privilegio de ver.

Bella me esperaba en el marco de la puerta, apoyada sobre él y visiblemente sonrojada, pero con la más provocadora sonrisa en su rostro. La blanca lencería que cubría su cuerpo era una invitación al pecado; una que no iba a dejar pasar.

Rápidamente me acerqué a ella, uniendo nuestros labios, disfrutando de la fricción de nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, luchando por dominar a la otra. Comencé a retroceder hacia la cama, sin separar nuestros labios, mientras Bella se encargaba de quitarme el saco. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la mínima intención de separarse cuando lo escuchamos caer al suelo en un suave sonido sordo. Una vez que mis rodillas golpearon el borde de la cama, me recosté suavemente, llevando a Bella conmigo. La sensación de la firme tela blanca bajo mis manos, del corsé y todas las cuerdas que me separaban de la suavidad de su pálida piel, estaban volviéndome loco.

Colocando sus piernas a los costados de mi cuerpo, Bella se irguió, dándome una exquisita vista de su cuerpo.

-Te amo – susurra inclinándose nuevamente sobre mí, atrapando en su boca el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Yo también te amo, Sra. Cullen – dije antes de enredar mis dedos entre su sedosa cabellera, acercando su boca a la mía, devorándola con ansias.

Al separarnos, Bella tiro de mi corbata, incitándome a incorporarme. Velozmente la quitó de mi cuello y comenzó a trabajar con los botones de mi camisa, mientras yo besaba su cuello, sus hombros y toda porción de piel que estuviera a mi alcance. Una vez que me encontré libre de mi camisa, intercambié lugares, colocando a Bella debajo de mi cuerpo, haciéndola chillar por la sorpresa.

Lentamente, comencé a recorrer y besar su piel, disfrutando de los jadeos y gemidos que provocaba en ella. Las cuerdas de su corsé comenzaban a desesperarme, separándome de sus cremosos senos, de la tersa piel de su vientre. Como si tuviera la habilidad de leer mi mente, tomó mis manos y me indicó como liberar su piel. Rápidamente desaté lo que ella me indicó, hirviendo en el deseo de librar el obstáculo que me separaba de ella.

Cuando por fin pude desatar el corsé, me detuve unos segundos a admirar su cuerpo, dotado de una hermosura que no tenía punto de comparación. Observé sus hermosos ojos castaños, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios, rojos e hinchados, invitándome a besarlos. Contemplé su fino y largo cuello, sus redondeados y níveos pechos, su estrecha cintura y sus provocativas caderas, cubiertas por una delicada pieza de lencería blanca. Sus piernas, blancas como el marfil, ahora rodeaban mi cuerpo, obligándome a tumbarme y adorar con mis labios toda porción de piel que estuviera a mi alcance.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, nuestra excitación crecía más y más. Nuestros nombres, en forma de gemidos, se mezclaban con suaves palabras de amor y la música clásica que aún se reproducía. Los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, sudorosos y calientes, mientras mecíamos nuestros cuerpos en la danza más antigua del mundo. Hacíamos el amor de manera lenta, pausada, provocándonos un tortuoso placer que nos consumiría durante toda la noche.

Una vez que alcanzamos la cúspide, rozando el cielo con nuestros dedos, gritando en el más alto éxtasis, besamos nuestros labios antes de recostarnos uno junto al otro, intentando regular nuestras respiraciones.

-Te amo más de lo que alguna vez pensé fuese posible – susurra Bella, sonriendo y colocando una de mis manos sobre su pecho, haciéndome sentir el frenético golpeteo de su corazón.

-Te amo más de lo imaginable – musité alejando mi mano de su pecho, para acariciar suavemente su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto – gracias por permanecer a mi lado.

-Gracias por amarme – dice, recostándome y sentándose a horcadas sobre mí.

Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios. Volvimos a demostrarnos mutuamente el amor que sentíamos por el otro, una y otra vez, hasta que con los rayos de sol de un nuevo día, caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar, la luz del crepúsculo intentaba colarse por las cortinas que protegían las ventanas. Bella permanecía dormida, desnuda y sobre mi cuerpo, sin ningún indicio de despertar pronto. Su cabeza descansaba cómodamente sobre uno de mis hombros, mientras su respiración acompasaba causaba un ligero y agradable hormigueo sobre mi cuello. Volví a cerrar los ojos unos momentos, más por inercia que por sueño. Afiancé el agarre que tenía alrededor de su cintura, asegurándome que por ningún motivo nuestras pieles se separaran. Abrí los ojos y la contemplé su rostro sereno y la arrebatadora sonrisa que permanecía estampada en sus labios. Besé su frente y me acomodé un poco para volver a dormir, con la felicidad de tener a la mujer que amaba en mis brazos, a mi amiga, amante y esposa.

* * *

Alguien comentó por ahí que venía drama. Lamento decir que en este capítulo no. Cuando lo escribí, quise algo extremadamente meloso (aunque no creo haberlo conseguido del todo). Tal vez en los siguientes haya algo de drama.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capítulo.

Si alguien leyó "**Cura Médica para el Engaño**", un one-shot que publiqué el fin de semana, informó que estoy pensando seriamente en escribirlo en versión Edward POV, como un comentario propuso. Si a alguien le interesa, pido que me lo diga.

Cuidense.

**~Merlina.**


	3. Un Proyecto Nuevo

**Disclaimer:**Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para entretenerme. La historia es producto de mi imaginación, por lo que necesitan de mi autorización para su uso.

* * *

**Un Proyecto Nuevo/A New Poject**

**Bella POV**

Estaba realmente cansada y lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco en los brazos de mi esposo.

Hacía poco, Edward y yo nos habíamos graduado de la Universidad y hace un mes que vivíamos en nuestra propia casa, cerca de la empresa que Edward dirigía junto a sus hermanos y a sólo 15 minutos de la Universidad donde yo comenzaría a trabajar dentro de un mes.

Hace tres semanas habíamos celebrado nuestro segundo aniversario de matrimonio, realizando una íntima cena entre familia y amigos. Algunos, tuvimos la desfachatez de dejarnos convencer por los mohines de Alice, y probamos la extraña ensalada que había preparado. Como resultado, Charlie, Jasper, Ángela y yo terminamos con una gastroenteritis. Por suerte, Carlisle nos dijo que no pasaría a mayores: malestar por unos días, tal vez nauseas o vómitos. Todos los síntomas que yo presentaba, para mi desgracia.

Ahora, esperaba paciente a que Edward volviera a casa. Durante todo el día me había dedicado a acomodar los muebles que aún no habíamos acomodado. También había organizado nuestros guardarropas y terminado de limpiar todo. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre, ahora que Edward trabajaba, y necesitaba hacer algo con el.

El sonido de su Volvo estacionándose en el Garaje me sacó de mi ensoñación, colocando una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Me acerqué rápidamente a la entrada principal y, en cuanto lo vi cruzar la puerta, me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé fervientemente.

-Bueno, hola para ti también – dijo luego de culminar el beso. Sus brazos me sujetaban fuertemente, evitando que cayera de espaldas – no me molestaría este tipo de bienvenida cada día.

Yo me limité a esconder mi vergüenza en su cuello, dejándome sacudir por las risas que mi reacción provocaban en él. Sentí que se movía, pero no alejé mi rostro de cuello hasta que sentí como se sentaba y me sentaba a mí en su regazo. Suavemente volvió a unir nuestros labios, haciéndome perder la cuenta del tiempo y el espacio. Cuando volvimos a separarnos, me recargué en él, mientras sentía como su mentón se apoyaba en lo más alto de mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? – preguntó acariciando mi espalda lentamente. Formaba pequeños círculos, calmándome completamente. – ¿Te has sentido mejor?

-Me he sentido mejor. El terminar de ordenar todo ha sido una buena distracción para mí.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque no quiero que pases tu tiempo así. Preferiría que descansaras y recuperaras completamente antes de que comiences a trabajar.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor – le conteste levantándome y tirando de su mano. – Vamos, la cena está lista.

Se puso de pie y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de irse a nuestra habitación, mientras yo entraba en la cocina y preparaba todo para cenar.

Comimos en silencio, entre miradas pícaras y caricias bajo la mesa. Al terminar, recogimos todo rápidamente y fuimos a nuestra habitación, a seguir nuestra rutina diaria: amarnos hasta que los demandantes brazos de Morfeo nos trasladaran al mundo de los sueños.

El sol de la mañana intentaba calarse por nuestra ventana, y yo despertaba en el mejor lugar del mundo. Me encontraba en la cama, junto a mi esposo, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sus protectores brazos me envolvían.

Moviéndome lentamente, intentando no despertarlo, apoyé mi mentón en el centro de su pecho y permanecí inmóvil, contemplando su suave expresión al dormir. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban protegidos bajo sus párpados cerrados. Algo de cabello le caía sobre el rostro, mezclándose con sus largas pestañas. Su boca estaba estirada, pero podía notar una minúscula sonrisa alojándose en ella, curvando ligeramente sus bordes. Él era el ser más hermoso de este mundo, el cual sólo me amaba a mí.

Volví a acomodarme en su pecho y cerré los ojos, después de ver en el reloj de su mesita de noche que faltaba un poco para que sonara la alarma. No había razón para quitarle unos preciados minutos de sueño, y yo aprovecharía cualquier instancia para permanecer junto a él. Sentía como el sueño lentamente me arrastraba, relajando por completo mi cuerpo, hasta que mi estómago comenzó a revolverse. Las nauseas sacudieron mis entrañas y lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme lo más rápido posible y correr hasta el baño de nuestra habitación. Casi al instante, sentí como unas familiares manos retiraban el cabello de mi rostro, mientras frotaban círculos en mi espalda, intentando aliviarme.

Después de vaciar por completo mi estómago, apoyé mi espalda en los fríos azulejos y cerré los ojos, intentando eliminar por completo los espasmos que aún me golpeaban.

-¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Edward mientras limpia suavemente el sudor de mi rostro.

Yo simplemente asiento, abriendo los ojos y observando la preocupación en los suyos. Le sonrió, intentando aliviarlo. Me sonríe de vuelta y ayuda a ponerme de pie, sosteniendo mi cuerpo mientras cepillaba mis dientes y enjuagaba mi boca hasta eliminar por completo el desagradable sabor que sentía. Sólo cuando me tomó entre sus brazos para llevarme a la cara, pude notar que se encontraba completamente desnudo, al igual que yo.

-Nada de esto es normal - me depositó suavemente en la cama y me arropó suavemente – no es posible que continúes enferma, mientras los demás están completamente recuperados.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Dame un día o dos. Ya verás como me recupero completamente.

-Llamaré a mis hermanos y les avisaré que hoy no iré a trabajar. Iremos a ver a mi padre para que te haga algunos exámenes. No creo que esto sea el resultado de la ensalada que preparó Alice.

Intenté rebatirle cuando beso mi frente suavemente, pero tan rápido como se acercó a mí, se alejó y salió de la habitación. Estaba un poco mareada y no sentía la fuerza suficiente como para ponerme de pie e ir tras él. Sabía que era una causa perdida; cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mi salud. Dada mi extrema torpeza y recopilado médico, había desarrollado al paso de los años la necesidad de protegerme de todo lo que intentara hacerme daño, convirtiéndose en varias ocasiones en un esposo sobre protector. Muchas veces me molestaba su actitud, pero en situaciones como esta, me resignaba y lo dejaba cuidar de mí. Me limité a cerrar los ojos y dormitar, esperando silenciosamente que los fuertes brazos de Edward me rodearan.

-Bella, cariño – sentí como me llamaba. Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba – te has quedado dormida. Hablé con Carlisle y dijo que puede vernos esta tarde. ¿Te parece bien?

-No creo que sea necesario, pero si eso te hace feliz, está bien por mí.

Besé sus labios fugazmente y fui a tomar una ducha, mientras escuchaba como Edward preparaba el desayuno. Tenía el mejor esposo del mundo, el mejor amigo y el mejor amante, y rogaba todos los días ser digna de él. Al salir de la ducha, envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y me dispuse a secar mi cabello. Mientras me concentraba en todas las cosas buenas que habíamos vivido los últimos meses, un pensamiento paralizó mi mente por completo. Tan ajetreado había sido el último tiempo, que no me había detenido a notar que tenía un retraso de algo más de dos semanas. Con el cabello aún algo húmedo, me dirigí a nuestra habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama, todavía pensando en las posibilidades de que estuviera embarazada. Siempre habíamos sido muy responsables en cuanto a la seguridad; yo tomaba anticonceptivos regularmente y Edward siempre tenía preservativos en el caso de algún olvido. Pero ningún método era cien por ciento seguro, o por lo menos eso decían las advertencias.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? – no lo sentí entrar al cuarto, pero cuando su aterciopelada voz mencionó mi nombre, logré salir de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué?

-Te he estado llamando por más de cinco minutos. ¿Te encuentras bien? – gentilmente se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, depositando suavemente sus manos sobre mis desnudos hombros.

-Sí, sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que te quiero – no podía decirle sobre la posibilidad de ser padres. Sabía muy bien que Edward quería una familia numerosa y unida, como en la cual él se había criado, pero no quería crearle falsas ilusiones. Prefería estar segura antes de darle tan feliz noticia.

Edward simplemente besó mi frente y entró al baño. Rápidamente me vestí, pensando en las posibilidades de comenzar una familia. A pesar de ser hija única, siempre me sentí parte de la familia Cullen. Carlisle y Esme fueron y siguen siendo unos segundos padres para mí, mientras que los hermanos Hale y Cullen, los hermanos que la genética nunca me dio. Sentí todo el amor que una gran familia podía entregarme, y me emocionaba la idea de comenzar mi propia familia con Edward, pues, a pesar de ser jóvenes, ya habíamos conversado la posibilidad de ser padres. Aún no hablábamos del momento ideal, pero sabíamos que dentro de un futuro muy próximo comenzaríamos con aquel hermoso nuevo proyecto.

Comimos en silencio. Por las miradas de Edward, sabía muy bien que intuía que algo me pasaba, pero me daba mi propio espacio, dándome la opción de decir lo que pensaba cuando lo estimara conveniente. Muy dentro de mí, una vocecilla me decía que no era correcto guardarle algo así a Edward, no sólo porque era mi esposo, sino porque era mi mejor amigo, con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosa.

Mientras él retiraba la vajilla de la mesa y yo la lavaba, pensaba como comenzar la conversación. Sabía que no había forma de que Edward se molestara conmigo por un posible embarazo; ambos queríamos iniciar una familia. Lo que me tenía un poco preocupada era el momento indicado. Hacía tan poco tiempo que nos habíamos graduado, yo aún no comenzaba a trabajar y él hace poco había comenzado a hacerlo. No sabía si Edward pensaría si este era el momento adecuado, porque ni siquiera yo sabía si lo era. Al final, sabía que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era hablar con él.

-Edward…

-¿Sí?– preguntó, abrazando mi cintura con sus brazos y descansando su mentón sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

-Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo – le dije, secando mis manos tras lavar todo.

-¿Qué va mal? – cuestionó con el mismo tono de preocupación y sobreprotección que tan bien conocía. Incluso su agarre a mi cintura se volvió un poco más fuerte y su ceño frunció levemente, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia mí y sus ojos miraban los míos, buscando la respuesta.

-Nada va mal, creo – suavemente alisé su ceño, tratando de tranquilizarlo.-Vamos – tomé una de sus manos y lo arrastré hacia nuestra habitación.

Edward no dijo ninguna palabra mientras entrábamos y nos sentábamos en el borde de nuestra cama. Evité su mirada, centrándome en mis manos, que descansaban sobre mis rodillas. Me mordí el labio, intranquila por el repentino nerviosismo que me estaba invadiendo. Sabía muy bien que Edward podía notarlo, pues no tardó mucho tiempo en iniciar nuevamente la conversación.

-¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucede? – una de sus manos tomó mi mentón, obligándome a levantar la mirada.

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo – tomé una gran bocanada de aire mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban en mí – simplemente quería compartir contigo un pequeño descubrimiento que hice esta mañana.

-Dime que está pasando por tu mente, Bella – Edward colocó tiernamente sus manos sobre mis mejillas, conectando mi mirada con la suya, deslumbrándome, como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando quería obtener algún tipo de información.

-Tengo un retraso – solté sin más, algo aturdida –. Como las últimas semanas han sido demasiado agitadas, creo que mi subconsciente agradeció en cierta medida no tener que preocuparme de problemas femeninos. Realmente no me había dado cuenta, con la mudanza, las celebraciones, la pequeña indigestión que tu hermana me provocó… – a ese punto realmente no podía detener mi balbuceo, hasta que gentilmente Edward lo detuvo, besando mis labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Dos semanas, aproximadamente.

-¿Estás embarazada? – me preguntó, con un inusual esplendor en sus ojos.

-No lo sé – le sonreí, imitándolo – pero creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Rápidamente nos besamos, celebrando las posibilidades que creaba en nuestras mentes esta noticia. Lentamente me fui recostando sobre la cama, mientras Edward se ubicaba sobre mí, apoyándose en sus manos para evitar que su peso cayera sobre mi cuerpo. Continuamos besándonos apasionadamente, sin tener ninguna noción sobre el tiempo, hasta que comencé a marearme, como cada vez que olvidaba respirar, gracias a los poderes de deslumbramiento de mi esposo.

-Respira, Bella – ordenó, abandonando mis labios para formar un camino de besos desde mi mentón hacia mi cuello.

Aspiré profundamente, llenándome del oxigeno por el que mis pulmones clamaban. Jadeé un poco, mientras Edward sofocaba sus risas en el sendero que hacían sus labios por mi cuerpo, besándome por encima de la ropa, desde mi cuello hasta donde estaba mi vientre. Suavemente levando mi remera, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de mi estómago y mi vientre. Repartió algunos besos más, antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre él, ubicando su oreja contra mi piel, como si tratara de escuchar lo que ocurría en mi interior. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, mientras yo cepillaba una y otra vez sus cabellos con mis dedos.

-Cuando sabremos si hay alguien aquí adentro – murmuró suavecito, como si le hablara a alguien en mi vientre más que a mí.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta la tarde. Tenemos una cita con tu padre, ¿Recuerdas?

-A menos que – dijo depositando un último beso en mi vientre antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿A menos que qué?

-Tú quédate aquí, no te muevas – me ordenó besando mi frente – enseguida regreso.

Cuando quise protestar, Edward ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación. Cuando me puse de pie y me acerqué a la puerta de ésta, escuché el sonido de la puerta de su volvo cerrarse, seguida del singular ronroneo de su motor. Frustrada, solté un suspiro y me dejé caer de espaldas en nuestra cama, algo molesta por su actitud. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la ilusión de un pequeño niño, igual a su padre, corriendo y riendo por las habitaciones de nuestro hogar.

No sé en que momento caí dormida, pero una suave caricia sobre mi rostro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con los cariñosos y vivaces ojos de mi marido. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que eran capaces de hacerme olvidas hasta el más mínimo disgusto que me dominara. Sólo pude sonreír y besarlo, rindiéndome ante la mirada llena de amor que me otorgaba. Tomando sus manos, dejé que me ayudara a sentarme en el borde de la cama, mientras él permanecía de pie frente a mí.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunté levantando un poco la mirada, contemplando su rostro.

-Fui a la farmacia a comprar esto – dijo sonriendo y entregándome una pequeña bolsa plástica –. Creo que ninguno de los dos quiere seguir en la incertidumbre.

Le lancé una mirada interrogante antes de mirar el contenido de la bolsa que descansaba en mi regazo. Al ver la pequeña caja que tenía entre mis manos, casi comienzo a reír. Mirando a Edward nuevamente, encuentro su rostro algo avergonzado por lo apresuradas de sus acciones. Para mitigar sus inseguridades, le sonreí abiertamente, palmeando el espacio junto a mí. Rápidamente se sentó junto a mí y yo recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras los dos leíamos las instrucciones de la prueba de embarazo que estaba entre mis dedos.

-¿Sólo cinco minutos? – Pregunté luego de leer las instrucciones dos veces – ¿Después de sólo cinco minutos tendremos el resultado correcto?

-El dependiente me dijo que está es la mejor prueba de embarazo que hay en el mercado – respondió, notando mi escepticismo. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Mientras él permaneciera a mi lado, sin importar lo que sucediera, no tenía la menor duda que todo estaría bien.

Tomé la pequeña barrita blanca y me dirigí al baño. Realicé los pasos al pie de la letra, antes de lavar mis manos, contemplando mi reflejo en el espejo. Estaba, _estábamos_ a cinco minutos de obtener una respuesta que cambiaria nuestras vidas.

Volví a nuestra habitación y dejé la prueba sobre la mesita de noche de Edward, quien me esperaba con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Me acerqué a él demasiado rápido, haciendo que mis pies se enredaran prácticamente con el aire que los rodeaba. Cerré los ojos por inercia, esperando el impacto que nunca llegaría. Los brazos de Edward me protegían de la caída, a centímetros del suelo.

-Si estás embarazada, tendremos que hacer algo para evitar las caídas – declaró burlescamente, sentándome en su regazo.

-Tendrás que estar siempre ahí, para salvarme, _reflejos felinos_ – respondí sacándole la lengua, cual niña pequeña.

-Siempre estaré ahí cariño, siempre – murmuró, abrazándome fuerte contra él.

Permanecimos juntos, abrazados y en silencio, esperando que pasara el tiempo necesario. Las palabras parecían no ser necesarias cuando el estar junto al otro lo decía todo. Edward se entretuvo jugando con algunos mechones de mi cabello, mientras yo era feliz de poder descansar en su pecho.

-Cariño, ya han pasado los cinco minutos – susurró Edward en mi oído.

Inhalé profundamente y asentí, dejando que me sentara junto a él. Edward se puso de pie y camino hacia su mesita de noche, pero antes de tomar la pequeña prueba, yo cogí su mano y tiré suavemente de ella.

-Edward, yo... este... – comencé a balbucear, pues ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que pretendía decirle.

-Cariño, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

-Pero... ¿Y si es negativo? – pregunté. Ahora que estábamos completamente abocados a la idea de ser padres, tenía miedo que la prueba de embarazo nos dijera lo contrario, destruyendo la ilusión que poco a poco crecía en nosotros.

-Bella – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos – si estás embarazada, me harás el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra el día de hoy. Si no lo estás, podemos practicar y practicar – agregó, dándome una lujuriosa antes de besar mi frente.

Un día, este hombre iba a ser mi muerte. Sonrojada, observé como volvía a acercarse a su mesita de noche y tomada la prueba de embarazo, antes de sentarse junto a mí.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, antes de fijarnos en la prueba que cambiaria nuestro futuro para siempre.

* * *

Primero que todo, gracias a las personas que han comentado y me han agregado a alertas y favoritos :)

Ahora, perdón, perdón, _perdón_ por no haber actualizado antes. He estado estudiando para mis exámenes de final de semestre y ahora puedo decir, alegremente, que he aprobado todos mis ramos y que practicamente soy alumna de segundo. (Aplausos)

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que recuerden dejar comentarios =)

Ahora bien, en unos momentos actualizaré "**Cura Médica para el Engaño**". Hice un Edward POV que espero lean y sea de su agrado :)

Cuidense.

**~Merlina.**


End file.
